


Haunted Dreams

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Nightmares, Other, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has nightmares about his captivity and copes by drowning them in alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fred for the beta back in 2009.

Lester tosses and turns in his sleep, whimpering.

The sheet tangles around him and he screams silently as it holds him tightly.

He is instantly awake, passing from disturbed slumber to total awareness in a heart-stopping instant.

Gasping harshly as the nightmare fades. Cold sweat covering him as his heart hammers in his chest.

Slowly calming, but the fear remains a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sweat-tangled hair dangling in his eyes, he almost falls in his haste.

He pours a shot to remove the taste.

The smooth liquid is a balm to his soul, so he pours another.

And another.

***

In the morning he wakes, slumped in a chair.

His neck stiff.

His head aching.

And another empty bottle for the bin.


End file.
